


amour

by queenofteacups



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Paris (City), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: A cool breeze whipped at the fabric of the hoodie that did not belong to her; the black iron railing on the balcony was as cold as ice buckets, but Jemma didn't mind them as she leaned against it, coffee cup in hand as she watched the sun slowly crawl up high into the sky, bursting oranges and pinks into the otherwise purple sky.“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Jemma asked Fitz, not looking but still knowing that he was perched against the double doors frame, watching her watch the sun.





	amour

**Author's Note:**

> November 5th is considered to be Fitzsimmons/FZZT Day by most, but not by me. For me, it's on the sixth, because I watched it the day after it aired...which means four years today, somewhere during "oh, well, when did you become so sunkissed? Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of every day, you've been stuck in a lab right beside me. At the Academy, at Sci-Ops, this plane! You've been beside me the whole damn time." I fell, and I fell hard, and I distinctly remember that after that speech ended, and they stared at each other all brokenly, I thought to myself: "I ship it".
> 
> So here we are. Four years, thousands of fics, gifs, friendships, iconic lines, and far too little kisses later...in the end, it's always these two.
> 
> Happy Fitzsimmons-Aversary to Me (and to you).

A cool breeze whipped at the fabric of the hoodie that did not belong to her; the black iron railing on the balcony was as cold as ice buckets, but Jemma didn't mind them as she leaned against it, coffee cup in hand as she watched the sun slowly crawl up high into the sky, bursting oranges and pinks into the otherwise purple sky.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Jemma asked Fitz, not looking but still  _ knowing _ that he was perched against the double doors frame, watching her watch the sun.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Fitz agreed, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

 

Jemma laughed, “Two days in the City of Love, and you’re already sprouting cheesy lines at me?”

 

Fitz buried his head into the crook of her neck, his breath grazing her bare skin. “Hunter suggested it, forget I said anything.”

 

“Fitz! We’ve been together three years...why on  _ Earth  _ are you getting pick up lines from Hunter?” Jemma asked, extracting herself from her husband to sit her cup of tea down on a nearby table, before moving back to her spot in front of the balcony, but instead turning to face Fitz instead.

 

“I...happened to drunkenly tell him one night that we kissed in the lab--”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“And he decided that, naturally, it was his duty to get us past this--and I quote-- _ slowburn shit _ and make a move.” Fitz said, snaking his arms around her waist.

 

“So...cheesy pickup lines was his answer?” Jemma asked with a chuckle.

 

“ _ Terrible  _ pickup lines was his answer...that was the best of the lot, believe it or not. Thankfully, he finally dropped the subject of matchmaker after a few poorly made science innuendos.” 

 

“And soon after he began to suggest documentaries for us to watch?” Jemma asked innocently, the puzzle pieces clicking together.

 

“Oh! Oh, yeah. I thought that was a bit odd, actually. Didn't think Hunter was the type for documentaries.” Fitz answered thoughtfully.

 

“Oh,  _ Fitz. _ Hunter never gave up--he just stopped doing things  _ his _ way. The documentaries were to get us to spend time together in  _ private _ .” 

 

Fitz’s mouth dropped in a large 'o’ all while moving wordlessly. When he finally regained the ability to speak, he squeaked in a rather appalled tone, “Did Hunter really think…that I’d try to...make a  _ move _ on you…while watching a documentary on the  _ Amazon rainforests?! _ ”

 

Jemma dropped her head against Fitz’s chest, laughing soundlessly, as he continued his rant.

 

“Like I'd do-do... _ that _ in front of the monkeys! The monkeys, Jemma!”

 

“I  _ know _ , Fitz. It would probably be the first case of Documentary and Chill in the entire world.”

 

“Oh, don't start with that meme…” Fitz groaned.

 

“Hmm...how about Paris and Chill instead?” Jemma suggested with a mischievous smile, tilting her head up at him.

 

“The only variation of that meme that I think I like,” Fitz murmured, leaning forward at the same time that Jemma did. They met midway with a slow, soft kiss, one that grew more fevered as the sun rose higher up in the sky, like a promise for more mornings like this, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
